


Parody: Aadat Se Majboor

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [9]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Arjuna disguised as Brihannala, Gen, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: A parody of Aadat Se Majboor from Arjuna's POV during the Virata Parva, while he addresses the mesmerised ladies of the Matsya kingdom (who always seem to gush about a certain Dhananjaya) and tries not to freak out that his disguise is blown.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Indian Mythology [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725790
Kudos: 2





	Parody: Aadat Se Majboor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Brihannala, bhala, akhir pakdi hi gayi… oh ladies, oh ladies…

Uski adaa pe fida jo aap sab ho gayi… oh ladies, oh ladies…

Hoon ji gandivdhari, muralidhari mera dost hai huzoor…

Meri ik jhalak deewani kar de… ismein mera kya kasoor?

Kya karoon oh ladies, main hoon aadat se majboor…


End file.
